Legend of Zelda:Seeds of Darkness
by Psycutter
Summary: In a world where all seems good and ganondorf is nowhere to be seen all is well or is it... is this peace just giving the people false serenity until the end comes sooner then anyone thinks
1. Epilogue

The silence on the streets of castle town was that like that at 1:30 in the morning, even though the actual time was 3:15 in the afternoon. Instead of the crowded merchant stands and the bustling back alleys, there were was corpses strung across the streets and eerie cries from a distance that could be heard for miles. You could also hear the faint patter of footsteps in rapid succession that came from nearby alley. The young boy had been running for 5 minutes after watching hideous creatures tear his father's throat out. He turned around to see his pursues only to see that they were gaining ground fast he continued to look behind him before tripping over a corpse and seeing the sky for the last time. He had lost all his strength to continue instead he gazed at the sky amazed knowing that oblivion was near the sky was a blood red color,… the shade of nightmares and then all there was, was darkness as the redeads found their prey.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Ah the famous **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ZELDA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM I DO NOT EVEN OWN A LITTLE BIT OF IT any way hope you guys enjoy

SMASH! CLASH! BASH! The sword struck the metal bucket that link was using as a test dummy ever since he had turned 14 hed been training as a swordsman but the story starts before he had turned 16 it had actually started on his 8th birthday he had been staying at an uncles waiting for his parents to arrive but they had never showed. He waited three days just to get the bad news that his parents caravan had been attacked by bandits or so it had seemed at first but over the next few years the mysterious deaths of his family seemed to be more than bandits and fate. It was only on one summer night that link was resting on his cot at the top of his cousins cabin with a window overlooking the surroundings he awoke to the sound of crackling and extremely hot "Link get out of the house it's up in flames!" his relative screamed! He immediately shot out of the cot and into the doorway only to realize that the flames had engulfed the hallway there was no way out except for the window and a 20 foot drop. He had no other choice he took off for the window and jumped out of the window and tried to cling on to the nearby branch only to miss it by mere inches plummeting torwards the ground hitting the other branches before landing with his legs in between a branch link immediately blacked out from the pain of landing on his stuff. He awoke with a sense of helplessness and pain throbbing through his crotch he tried to sit up only to be gripped again by a ringing in his ears from the pain. "calm yourself lad you've been hurt pretty bad" a strange voice called out in the darkness. "what happened?" link asked grinding his teeth " I gotta say son only 13 and already your nuts are getting smashed lucky bastard" link was annoyed now was not the time for jokes and bad ones at that he lay there for a small amount of time before dozing off again. This time he was awakened by the rush of water he gasped and sat up fast gaging for air "calm down!" the man yelled at him "what are you doing" Link screamed thinking this was an assassination attempt on his life he opened his eyes and let them come into focus only to realize that this grizzly old man wasn't looking to take his life the man instead held a bucket and a sponge that he had been using to wash links face he looked down at his hands and realized they were black from soot. "where am i?" Link asked "well your in the middle of nowhere young man quite a good place for someone as popular you." "what do you mean?" "that fire at your home was no accident I saw men set fire to the place" then it hit link the fire had happened it wasn't a dream he took off for the door only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and slammed hard to the ground. He looked up and got a better look at the man he could call his savior he had a thick grizzled beard that still had some shades of black but other than that all the color had faded he also had no hair and his eyes had the look of a man tortured within link got up and yelled at the man "I've got to save my cousin!" the old man shook his head "there's nothing to do for him he's been taken to gerudo desert there is no hope for him no man that has ventured there has returned" link could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes with just the thought he could not help "Hey now I don't want no tears" he said "then links sadness turned to anger and he somehow blamed the man he started punching the man with all his might flailing his fists in vain he was not making a mark on the grizzled combat veteran instead he picked link up and threw him onto the small bed in the corner "listen I didn't kill your uncle so there is no reason to take it out on me alright" Link sat there and slowly let the tears fade 10 minutes 15....20 time did not matter the man merely stood quietly while link mourned for his still alive cousin then almost on instinct he stood up and said "can you train me?" "what?!?!" the man asked. " look I see the sword on your wall your a swordsman you must train me!" the man looked down at the young boy he was a scrawny thing no muscle and his ribs were jutting from his skin from lack of food" "alright the man said but the first part of your training is...." link stood anxiously awaiting whatever task he was to be put to. The ma handed him a mop and bucket and said "the names Korvin and this is your first stage of training" link just stared at the mop "are you kidding me you want me to clean" Whop! A quick blow from the mop followed by "yes you are in no way capable of picking up that sword and striking down an enemy now get started supper will be ready in about an hour" with that Korvin took his bow out of a cupboard then walked out the door. Link finished mopping then his gaze fell to the sword it apperead to be no normal long sword link took it off the wall and felt the death this blade had brought to people of all the lives that had ended on it he put it back before korvin had a chance to catch him he was sitting quietly on the cot when korvin walked through the door with a buck slung over his shoulder Link was shocked by the mere strength of this man with luck link would be able to do this him self Korvin smiled at said "now for you next part of training" _uh oh _link thought to himself

Well what do you guys think about Chpt 1 ill try every now and then to get a chapter out here and there the next chapter will introduce the plague this was just to show some of the main characters and to foreshadow some stuff so be on the lookout for updates.


End file.
